


Drive

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Smut, possibly gonna be a second chapter if ppl read the first one ?, roadtrip ??, this probably sucks lmao, u guys arent established..............yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of drabble about you and barry inspired by the song 'Drive' by Halsey.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oI-BsWbIg4 (maybe listen while you're reading?? :0)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

_All we do is drive_  
_All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_  
_All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_  
_Sick and full of pride  
_ _All we do is drive_

 

5:09am. The sun was beginning to rise, but it was still dark, the sky a gradient between a pale yellow and dark blue. You'd driven all through the night, your eyelids were heavy and you were drained. Barry was asleep in the seat next to you. Somewhere on the cali highway - you both needed a getaway and you decided to go anywhere the road took you. Just the two of you. You weren't... a thing, or at least, officially. You never spoke to him about the way you felt, and neither did he, but it's not like you hadn't been intimate before. You would over-analyze every move either of you made. Did he want to be involved with you? Did he know how you really felt? That you would try and turn the tides for him? Was it all just game you didn't know you were playing? Your thoughts were almost lulling you to sleep, before you were interrupted by movement, shifting, in the seat next to you. You glanced over for a second, Barry was leaning into the side of the car, legs curled up before him in the seat. Messy, disheveled, sleepy...cute.

 

 _My hands wrapped around your stick shift_  
_Swerving on the 405, I can never keep my eyes off this_  
_My neck, the feeling of your soft lips  
_ _Illuminated in the light, bouncing off the exit signs I missed_

 

"Hey," Spoken as softly as you could. Your eyes were back on the road but you weren't sure how much longer you'd last. The swift movement of exit signs that passed were hypnotizing to you now. He rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his palms and blinked slowly. 

"Hey," His voice was dry, he smiled softly up at you before sitting up in his seat. You were glad he was awake now, the boredom wasn't helping you with your temptation into sleep, and maybe you'd finally be able to talk to him about the two of you. What you were. How you felt. You didn't want to feel used anymore. But, you didn't want to lose him either. He was your escape, he was your source of comfort, bliss. He meant everything to you, and you didn't want to lose that, even if you didn't mean  _anything_ to him. These thoughts occurred every day, and you'd always end up back where you started. 'It's best to keep my mouth shut.'

"I'm gonna need you to take over, I'm honestly about to pass ou-" You began but suddenly Barry's hand was on your thigh and was leaning over to place his lips on your neck. Massaging it tentatively, awaking your senses after hours of driving. "Barry, please-" Eyes still on the road, you were trying to seem un-phased by his actions, but your voice shook slightly with the words. You were tired, but God there was no way in denying him. 

"Mmf-" He continued on your neck, being sure to leave marks, his hand slowly creeping forward over your thigh. Closer. You held back a moan. It wasn't long before you found somewhere to pull over. Didn't matter where. 

You turned off the car as Barry leaned away from you slightly, but his hand remained. You turned to him and spoke,

"Out." Before starting to remove your own seatbelt from around your body and opening the car door. The air was refreshing and cold. But by the time you stood up, your back to the car, Barry was already in front of you, half of his body illuminated slightly by the morning sun, his eyes dark, looking into your own.  Before you knew it he leaned into you and pressed his lips to your own. Both of your mouths starting to melt into each other as you wrapped your arms around his back while his forearms leaned onto the car and his hands resided in the back of your hair. Your drowsiness came into play, you felt weightless, only focusing on the feeling of his chapped lips and his body pressed against yours. 

This wasn't unusual. It wasn't new. But that doesn't mean it didn't still confuse you. Of course you wanted to please him, of course you wanted his company, but was it worth all the unanswered questions? What did  _he_ want? Why did he bother with you? You never knew how you ended up like this. With him. Countless times of intimacy, countless times of waking up to an empty opposite side of the bed. Left behind. And now you were in the middle of nowhere, making out against your car, out of nowhere. What did you even mean to him, if anything? 

You had shuffled over slowly, and unwrapped one of your hands from around his torso to reach down you and open the rear door on the car behind you. You ducked inside, still facing Barry, and clambered backwards so you were laid along the backseat, one handing keeping you sat up slightly. He followed in after you, closing the door behind him, and climbed over your body. You used your free hand to pull him in again, kissing him roughly. Taking quick breaths in between. You moved upwards and pushed his shoulders back so he was sitting up leaning slightly against the car door, and you moved on top of him, situating yourself on his lap. You crotches were pressed together and you could feel his erection beneath you, which only made the kiss even more heated. You moved your hands to quickly unbutton his shirt and lift it off him, which he did to yours in return. You quickly reunited the kiss after your shirt was lifted from you. You found yourself grinding down onto him, causing him to groan slightly.

"Y/N," He gasped between the kiss, and moved away from you slightly, to give himself some room as he shimmied his pants off his legs. You did the same, both of you now left in just your underwear, but you didn't revert back to the same position, instead you laid between his legs, your head near his crotch. You grazed your hands lightly up his thighs, causing him to shudder. The contact between bare skin feeling like electricity, so you savored it. You let an open palm drag up and down his length through his boxers, making him whimper as his head fell back against the window.

"You're so fun to tease." You spoke, followed by a soft laugh. He heavily exhaled out his nose in response. He was getting desperate. You took your hand away and instead hooked your fingers underneath his waistband and slowly dragging his boxers down, exposing his erection that was laying against his stomach. You hand went forward and pumped it up and down slowly, before you moved closer and slid your tongue from the base all the way up to the tip. Earning a moan from the bottom of Barry's throat. You took him into your mouth and bobbed up and down a few times, dragging your tongue again as you did so. 

"Fuck, Y/N-" He was getting close, and you went up one more time, dragging it out painfully slow before taking him out of your mouth. You quickly removed what was left of your underwear before sitting up on his lap again, hovering above him slightly. You just sat there for a moment, admiring him, looking into his eyes. You saw so much in them, even though they were darkened by lust. You wanted to say those words - those 3 little words that would shoot across your mind any time you looked at him or were in his company. 'I love you'. They'd never been spoken between you before, you didn't know the consequences of them. Didn't know how comfortable he really was about the "relationship" you had when it wasn't just fucking. It wasn't that easy. But goddamn if there was one thing you knew about Barry, it was that you loved him.

You hushed yourself out of your thoughts by leaning down to kiss him again, his hands cupping your face. You wrapped a hand around his erection beneath you and lined yourself up, and lowered yourself slowly, your hands firmly on his shoulders to steady yourself. You took a moment to adjust before moving up, and quickly down again. The friction you both craved was enough to let moans to escape your mouths. The repeated movement was intoxicating, _he_ was intoxicating. It wasn't long before your mind was swimming and you started to feel a heat arise from your stomach,

"Barry, Oh my god-" You groaned his name loudly right before he fell over the edge, the noises he made were too much to handle, and you came in turn. Whimpering his name a few more times before letting your head fall to his shoulder while coming down, panting.

A few moments pass before you get up off him, your sleepiness returning. You re-clothe yourself in the cramped space and you don't even get a chance to get comfy before your drowsiness consumes you, your body sprawled across the backseat. Barry looked across at you after redressing, your face glowing in the quickly brightening sunlight. He smiled.

"I love you." Spoken softly, before getting into the drivers seat and twisting the keys in the ignition.

 

**Author's Note:**

> LMAo that was probably lame as heck but thanks for comin to read it !! im no good at writing but hopefully this is somewhat interesting, it's my first time posting something here so please leave some feedback if u liked it and let me know if you'd like me write some more stuffs (there could be a possible second chapter i could write that would hopefully be more fluffy) !! :* constructive criticism welcome !
> 
> tumblr: secletgrump.tumblr.com


End file.
